


to find a family

by blackmagicforever



Series: Harry Potter AUs Collection [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmagicforever/pseuds/blackmagicforever
Summary: in which the universe works in mysterious ways and a girl is reincarnated as tom marvolo riddle’s twin sister.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Character(s) - Past, Tom Riddle & Original Female Character(s), Tom Riddle/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Harry Potter AUs Collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647391
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57
Collections: BLACKMAGICFOREVER'S WORKS





	to find a family

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Story Challenge: Brother Dearest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389558) by [WritersObsession2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersObsession2002/pseuds/WritersObsession2002). 



**[** _introduction_ **]**

**SHE WAS GOING TO DIE,** and yet, the sensation of fulfillment made it all worth it.

As she stared at the barrel of the gun pointing at her, the only thing she could say was, “Fuck you, asshole!” she grinned, blood pooling below her as her body shook when the bullets met her flesh. “See you in hell!” she managed to flip her middle finger up before another bullet went through her brain.

And she was gone.

* * *

She woke up in nothing, on nothing, surrounded by- nothing.

_ Is this limbo? _

She questioned. No one answered.

_ I am dead, though. Right? _

She felt, rather than heard, the amusement of a higher force around her. _“What the fu-”_

And then, there was light.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**[** _ graphic gallery  _ **]**

**THE RIDDLE TWINS**

_ " man said, fuck it, and threw me into another timeline. " _

_ "... are you alright, dear sister of mine? " _

_ " oh, i will be, don't worry. " _


End file.
